


Obsession

by EmilyBright



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBright/pseuds/EmilyBright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint s'inquiète. Tout le temps, tous les jours. Pour sa famille. Pour les Avengers. Pour les hommes qu'il a tué et qu'il tuera. Et pour lui. Toujours pour lui. Le garçon à l'horrible accent et aux cheveux bicolores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Bonjour à toutes et tous :) Me revoilà avec une autre fic sur Avengers, qui cette fois sort de mon imagination car, oui, j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'ai mis que cette histoire était complète mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai en réalité. Tout dépend de vous, chers lecteurs, et de vos avis. Si vous voulez une suite, je l'écrirais. Sinon, la fin de ce chapitre peut très bien faire illusion. Voilà ! J'attends donc vos avis ! :)
> 
> Résumé : Clint s'inquiète. Tout le temps, tous les jours. Pour sa famille. Pour les Avengers. Pour les hommes qu'il a tué et qu'il tuera. Et pour lui. Toujours pour lui. Le garçon à l'horrible accent et aux cheveux bicolores. 
> 
> Bêta-reader : Qui se propose pour corriger ? :)
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de Marvel, sauf l'histoire.

Chapitre 1 :

 

Le soleil entamait sa descente, plongeant le monde sous une douce lueur crépusculaire et projetant une ombre grossièrement menaçante sur les arbres qui les entouraient. L'heure approchait. 

Clint cligna des yeux quand un rayon vint lui brûler la rétine, et retint un juron. Le soleil couchant lui enlevait toute visibilité sur l'ennemi. Il allait devoir se déplacer s'il ne voulait pas manquer sa cible la prochaine fois qu'il tirerait. Oui, contrairement à ce que la culture populaire laissait supposer, il arrivait que sa flèche n'atteigne pas la cible comme il l'aurait souhaité. C'était rare, la plupart du temps parce qu'un gamin irresponsable aux cheveux bicolores intervenait pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais ça arrivait. 

À cet instant, son champ de vision ne dépassait pas les quelques mètres. Le soleil était trop bas. 

« Merde. »

Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire. 

« Langage, Robin des Bois. » Prévint la voix de Stark. « Papa Steve va pas être content. »

Clint entendit distinctement le soupir agacé de Captain dans son oreillette, suivis des rires et ricanements des autres membres des Avengers. Lui-même ne put retenir un sourire. Steve allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, pas de doute. Même les petits nouveaux de l'équipe s'en amusaient maintenant. Grâce à Stark bien sûr, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y faire référence à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux jurait en présence du pure et innocent Steve Rogers comme il aimait l'appeler.

L'ambiance était détendue et chaleureuse parmi le petit groupe. Pour peu, on aurait presque cru qu'ils se trouvaient à la tour Stark, partageant un chocolat chaud devant la télévision. Pas un instant, on aurait pu imaginer qu'ils se trouvaient en réalité au milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt sinistre, attendant que les soldats d'Hydra n'arrivent avec la cargaison tant désirée. 

Clint aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs à cet instant. La nuit commençait à tomber, le froid à s'installer. Il ne faisait pas assez sombre pour pouvoir se cacher dans les ombres de la forêt, pas assez jour pour pouvoir voir sans difficulté. Il détestait ça. Foutu Hydra.

Tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible, il descendit de l'arbre dans lequel il se cachait. Il se laissa glisser au sol, ses pieds amortissant doucement sa chute. Il tenta de ne pas soupirer de dépit à l'idée que les autres Avengers étaient tous cachés entre les arbres, observant ses moindres mouvements pour combler l'ennui.

D'un coup d'œil, l'archer évalua la meilleure position pour se dissimuler, quel arbre ferait la meilleure planque. Bien sûr, il aurait dû le faire avant de monter dans celui-ci. Il aurait dû estimer la position du soleil, des branches dans les arbres, et de tout en tas d'autres choses qu'on lui avait appris à évaluer lors de son entraînement au Shield. Il aurait dû. 

Mais ses yeux avaient trouvé une vision bien plus intéressante à observer. 

Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous la torture. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il était résistant à la torture. 

« Tout le monde est en place ? » Demanda Steve, coordinateur en chef de l'équipe.

« L'oiseau a un problème de perchoir. » Ricana Stark, au-dessus des arbres.

Le casque de Iron Man lui permettait de voir tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon d'un kilomètres. De plus, il était plus facile de cacher au-dessus de la cime des arbres que derrière l'un deux quand on possédait une armure rouge et or qui étincelait au moindre mouvement de son propriétaire. 

« La ferme Stark. » Marmonna Clint. « J'ai juste mal évaluer la situation. »

D'un mouvement leste, il se repositionna quelques mètres plus loin que sa première position. Appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, les jambes bien en appuies sur une des branches, il sortit son arc et en testa la souplesse. Puis, d'un geste assuré, il arma une de ses flèches. Il était fin prêt à dégommer de l'Hydra. 

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mission comme celle-ci. À New York, on commençait presque à les confondre avec des sauveurs de chatons. Les extraterrestres, puis les robots tueurs, semblaient avoir calmés tous les terroristes du pays pour une durée indéterminée. 

Il était un espion, bon sang. Pas un foutu sauveur de bouffeurs de souris.

Il commençait à rouiller.

« Ils arrivent. »

Wanda était toujours la première au courant. Toujours. Elle savait exactement ce que vous pensiez bien avant que l'idée ne vous soit venue. Bien sûr, elle avait interdiction d'entrer dans la tête de ses coéquipiers, à l'exception de son frère, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tout savoir. Et c'était profondément agaçant parfois bien que cela puisse se révéler très utile dans des situations comme celle-là. 

« Combien ? » L'interrogea Natasha. Un mouvement vers le sol indiqua à Clint la position de l'espionne à quelques mètres de son arbre.

« Je ne sais pas. Une cinquantaine. Peut-être plus. »

« Est-ce que tu vois la cargaison ? » Intervint Steve. 

« Non. Juste des soldats. » Annonça la sorcière.

« Bien. Stark, survolez les horizons. Le Shield veut la cargaison, nous lui ramènerons. Selon la source, ils devraient arriver vers l'Est. Les autres, vous en éliminez le plus possible à distance avant d'entamer le combat. Nous devons jouer sur la surprise. » 

« Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui fait les plans, Cap' ? On pourrait pas voter pour une fois ? Je vote pour des shawarmas ! Qui est avec moi ? »

« Stark. » 

« Quoi ? J'adore les shawarmas ! »

« Tony ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est toi le chef, Ô grand Captain Pureté. Mais juste cette fois. Parce que tu m'a appelé par mon prénom. »

Steve eut le bon sens de ne pas répondre. Clint l'en remercia mentalement. 

Les Avengers savait très bien ce qui se passait quand leur chef répondait aux provocations du milliardaire. Celui-ci ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Le pauvre Steve se mettait alors à rougir face aux insinuations salaces qui suivaient irrémédiablement, et l'équipe assistait malencontreusement à un discours de Stark sur tout ce qu'il aimerait faire de Steve et de sa soit-disant pureté. La dernière fois s'était terminée par l'énumération des fantasmes du milliardaire concernant un costume moulant aux couleurs de l'Amérique.

Hors de questions qu'ils subissent ça une nouvelle fois. 

Les soldats d'Hydra arrivèrent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, lui qui les pensait encore bien loin de leur position. Une mince ligne noire apparut à l'horizon, se rapprochant inexorablement d'eux. Dans un silence tendu, le calme avant la tempête, les Avengers se mirent en place, les armes tendues dans leur main. Seuls Pietro et Steve ne possédaient pas d'armes à feu ou de pouvoirs, mais ils seraient les premiers à se jeter dans la mêlée. 

Clint rafermit sa prise sur son arc, et tendit la corde.

Le reste de l'équipe se dispersa entre les arbres, s'éloignant les uns des autres pour donner à l'ennemi l'impression qu'ils étaient des dizaines et non huit. L'absence de Thor et de Hulk, tout deux disparus depuis la disparition d'Ultron, se fit brusquement ressentir. Avec eux à leurs côtés, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute quand à leurs chances de réussite. 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Avengers qui avançaient sous lui, s'attardèrent quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire sur les Maximoff. La même peur qu'à chaque mission refit surface. Et si l'un d'entre eux ne s'en sortait pas ? Si les Avengers se voyaient aujourd'hui emputaient de l'un de leurs membres ? Que se passerait-il pour le reste de l'équipe ?

Clint secoua la tête, refusant d'y penser à quelques minutes du combat, même s'il savait que cette peur resterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à l'abri à la Tour Stark. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se prépara à tirer, bien que la plus proche cible soit encore trop éloigné pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. 

C'est alors qu'un éclair d'argent passa devant l'arbre, brisant sa concentration. Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête, à gauche puis à droite, mais tout ce qu'il discerna fut un éclair argenté qui allait et venait sous lui. 

« Pas assez rapide. » 

Il sursauta et manqua de tomber. Il se retint maladroitement contre le tronc, et poussa un énième juron. Il allait le tuer. Cette fois, c'était certain. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Grogna-t-il pour la forme. « Tu étais cencé rester avec ta sœur. »

« Elle est trop lente. Pas autant que toi, vieillard, mais lente quand même. » Répondit Pietro, le sourire aux lèvres. 

« C'est vraiment pas le moment, gamin. »

Clint guettait le signal qui indiquerait le début de l'offensive. Bientôt, Steve et Vision seraient assez près pour se lancer dans la bataille et les autres devraient agir pour effrayer l'ennemi. Il devait rester sur ses gardes, tout se déroulerait très vite à partir de là. 

« On a le temps. Les soldats sont encore loin. »

« Le temps pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-il distraitement. 

« Pour parler. » L'expression du Sokovien se fit taquine. « Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

L'archer détourna les yeux de l'horizon pour les poser sur le plus jeune, ce qu'il avait refusé de faire jusque-là, et lâcha un soupir en croisant son regard un peu plus bas. Il allait le tuer définitivement. Dieu qu'il haïssait son sourire mutin, son horrible accent, ses cheveux bicolores. Insupportables. Tout comme la personne à qui ils appartenaient. 

« Idiot. » Malheureusement, Clint ne put retenir le semblant de sourire qui se dessina à sa blague de mauvais goût. 

« Attends. C'est un sourire que j'ai vu ? Je savais que tu me trouvais drôle, vieillard. »

Pietro éclata de rire et Clint, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à sourire un peu plus.

« Bon sang, Maximoff ! » Intervient la voix de Wanda dans l'oreillette. « Ramènes tes fesses immédiatement. Et laisses Clint tranquille. »

L'intervention de la Sorcière Rouge rappela à Clint où il se trouvait et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Et surtout, qui était en face de lui. Il retrouva tout de suite son sérieux et reprit sa position. 

Le sokovien, quant à lui, poussa un soupir énervé.

« Retournes-y, gamin. Ta sœur a besoin de toi. »

Clint regarda Pietro faire demi-tour et disparaître dans un éclair argenté.

« Et tâches de rester en vie. » Murmura-t-il pour lui même. 

Ses yeux tentèrent de suivre le chemin qu'avait pris le sokovien mais il le perdit vite. Le filet bleuté qu'il laissait derrière lui s'estompa, et Clint tenta d'ignorer l'inquiétude qui grandissait en lui. Ainsi que ce faible sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait. 

Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec le garçon depuis ce qui s'était passé en Sokovie. Sentiments diffus et inconnus le submergés à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Il aimait se dire que c'était seulement dû au fait que Pietro lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il l'avait ramené au près de sa famille et qu'il avait failli en mourir, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Il refusait cependant de s'y attarder. Pietro lui avait sauvé la vie, il ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. Plus jamais il ne laisserait un gamin de vingt ans mourir pour un vieil homme de quarante. Et cela valait aussi pour Wanda. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il devrait veiller sur eux comme il veillait, dans l'ombre, sur les Avengers.

« Clint. » L'appela Natasha. 

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, et l'a vis en position de tir. Steve, Vision et Pietro étaient entrer en action. Les cris de douleur, de surprise, retentirent aussitôt. Des tirs résonnèrent de tous les cotés quand le reste des Avengers entrèrent en action. Comme prévu, pris de panique, les soldats se mirent à regarder tout autour d'eux en imaginant déjà une armée avançant sur eux. 

L'archer tendit aussitôt son arc et la première flèche partit. Il ne regarda même pas où elle s'enfonçait, quel homme elle transperçait. Il ne ratait que très rarement sa cible, surtout quand il y avait personne pour le déranger. Le soldat qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin devait déjà être mort. 

Il tira une autre flèche, puis une autre, et encore une. Ses tirs se succèdèrent, avec fludité et harmonie. Chacune atteignant sa cible, aucune ne déviant. Touché. Coulé. À chaque fois. À chaque tir. 

À chaque mort. 

Clint n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable à l'idée de tous les morts qu'il causait, toute ses vies qu'il prenait. Mais, depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour le Shield, il les comptait presque. Et chaque fois qu'il retrouvait les bras de sa femme, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser à toutes ses femmes qui avaient perdu leur époux par sa faute. À tous ces enfants désormais orphelin de père. 

À cause de lui. Toujours. 

Et il n'arrivait que difficilement à penser aux vies qu'il sauvait par celles qu'il prenait. 

Bientôt, il ne lui resta plus qu'une flèche. Une dernière qu'il regarda avec surprise alors qu'elle pendait dans sa main. Un regard vers Natasha en contre-bas lui confirma sa pensée. Elle non plus, elle n'avait plus de munitions. Il était l'heure pour eux de se joindre au combat. 

Clint descendit de son arbre, calla son arc dans son dos. Il lui faudrait recupérer ses flèches dans les corps sans vie s'il voulait survivre à cette bataille. 

La dernière fléche resta dans sa main. Unique défense contre l'ennemi et petit réconfort contre la tension de ses muscles. 

« Allons-y. » Dit-il simplement à Natasha. 

L'espionne lui répondit avec un simple signe de tête et ils se lançèrent. Ils se mirent à courir, toujours plus vite, pour rejoindre leurs camarades et combattre à leurs côtés. 

Ils lançèrent dans la bataille. Clint utilisant sa dernière flèche comme arme, Natasha ses couteaux. Finallement, l'archer put recupérer d'autres flèches sur les corps et elles se remirent bien vite à siffler dans les airs. 

Du coin de l'oeil, il veillait sur ses coéquipiers comme il le faisait toujours. Dans l'ombre. Il vit Steve assomer à des gardes avec son bouclier, et Sam l'achever. Il aperçut un jet lumineux venant d'un gant de métal percuter un autre des soldats, et l'homme de fer se lancer dans les airs avant de redescendre en piquet. Plus loin, Wanda et Vision semblaient danser sous les arbres, les soldats virvoltaient autour d'eux sous une force mystérieuse. 

Pietro, lui, était invisible. Tout ce que Clint pouvait discerner était cet éclair argenté qu'il laissait toujours derrière lui, à chacun de ses mouvements. L'archer tentait tant bien que mal de le suivre des yeux lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à tuer, incapable de cesser de veiller sur lui depuis la Sokovie.

Incapable de se rendre compte que, finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui veillait sur l'autre mais l'inverse. 

Incapable de remarquer que les soldats qui tentaient de l'attaquer étaient bien moins nombreux que ceux qui attaquaient ses amis. 

Et qu'un éclair argenté semblait le suivre partout. 

Jusqu'à ce moment précis où un soldat sembla comprendre que le fameux éclair était juste un gamin courant à toute vitesse. 

Clint vit partir le coup avant Pietro lui-même. Ce dernier tomba, roula sur plusieurs mètres sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoique ce soit, et atterrit au pied d'un arbre. Sous la surprise, et sûrement l'inquiétude, l'archer lâcha la flèche qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sur un autre soldat. Elle alla se figer dans un arbre à quelques centimètres de Natasha. 

« Clint, concentres-toi. » Grogna-t-elle dans l'oreillette.

L'archer posa les yeux sur elle pendant seulement une seconde. Quand il reposa son regard sur le sokovien, celui-ci était de nouveau debout, combattant férocement, avant de se tourner vers lui en entendant la voix de l'espionne dans son oreille. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Intervint Stark. « Robin des Bois a des problèmes de vue ? »

« Peut-être que le veillard a besoin de lunettes. » Rencherit Pietro, sans remarquer un seul instant la frayeur que le dit-veillard venait d'avoir. 

« Dit celui qui s'est prit un arbre il y a tout juste cinq secondes. » Retorqua Clint, avant de se reconcentrer à nouveau sur la bataille. 

Son cœur prit plusieurs secondes avant de ralentir sous la brusque poussée d'angoisse qu'il venait de subir. Il tenta de se dire que c'était seulement son instinct de père qui refaisait surface au moment le moins propice, qu'il aurait sûrement ressenti la même chose si c'était arrivé à Wanda. Étrangement, même à ses oreilles, ça sonnait faux. Ses yeux qui refusaient de lâcher le sokovien n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Il ne le vit pas arriver. Ni lui, ni l'arme qu'il tenait. 

Il entendit simplement le cri de Natasha. La voix de Wanda dans sa tête. Il n'entendit pas Captain demander dans l'oreillette ce qui se passait, pourquoi les filles criaient, ni l'inquiétude soudaine dans la voix de Tony qui avait perdu tout amusement. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de férailles des ailes de Faucon, ne vit pas la cape dorée de Vision non loin de lui. 

Mais il sentit la douleur, perçante et aigu, quand le soldat leva son arme et lui tira dessus. 

Une douleur inimaginable qui se répercuta dans tout son corps, juste avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent. 

Cette fois, Pietro avait été impuissant.


End file.
